


Shady Rumors

by thebatcow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatcow/pseuds/thebatcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino Yamanaka knows EVERYTHING about the Nara Clan's nature… but when a certain little rumor comes out about the Nara's secret "XXX" shadow technique… She wants in on the secret and decides to ask the closest Nara she knows about it…YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shady Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone... This is one of my original works, "Shady Rumors" which was posted on Fanfiction.Net and I decided to patch this story up cause I wrote this when I was 15 and was COMPLETELY ILLITERATE AT THE TIME (-.-)... Now, I'm still illiterate but I'm trying. English wasn't my first language and I'm still trying to get used to it! So I'm hoping I can rewrite this story even better than when I first wrote it.

The Nara clan of Konohagakure was a well known Ninja clan, most idolized for their intelligent nature and shadow techniques. Unlike most other ninjas in any village, they weren't the kind of people known for picking fights, but that didn't mean they didn't have an amazing talent in ending them. The most notable trait these Naras carried was their exceptional mind that can strategize almost any kind of battle situation and win perfectly. By far, they were one of the most profound clans in their region; many people respected them.

But this wasn't the case for all of Konoha. To a young kunoichi, they infuriated her to no end. Their very existence was like a bane to her side; this Ino Yamanaka who quietly cursed them; was foreverly tied to be one with them.  As far as she could remember, she was tightly linked to these Naras and knew many things about them. To her, these Nara's were lazy, stubborn, cocky, and above all else, SEXIST.

It greatly confused the Yamanaka female to why they were even considered a well-known clan in the famed Konoha ninja village. It was practically an insult! All they've really done is constantly complain about too much work, when they didn't have much duties to even begin with.

' _It's just their brains'_ Ino cursed in her mind.

These so called _rumors_ , only spoke about the basics of a Nara. They leave out every important detail that everyone should know about them. Her blue eyes shot up a glare at a particular dark haired boy from across her table. Her teams' very _own_ Nara member.  _ **Shikamaru Nara.**_ Konoha 12's very own boy genius with an IQ ranking to abnormal. To the rest of Konoha he's treated just as any regular ninja. Yet when a great danger comes sneaking around the corner, he's always the first person they look to for advice.

Shikamaru noticed the young Yamanaka's glare from across the table. Her ominous aura was excruciating from where he sat, she was most likely still angry about not including her in when they came back from their previous mission. Purposely, he ignored her; he'd rather not engage in any kind of dispute with a woman if he didn't need to. This was how it was for him. Troublesome women always caused worry for him. _Best ignore her till she cools down._ He thought to himself before Chouji cut through the dark aura that was Ino with his calming voice.

"Ey Shikamaru, you see that girl over there?" Chouji poked his best friend in the gut and motioned toward an extremely attractive girl from across the restaurant.

In synch; Ino and Shikamaru peered over towards the girl in question. She was extremely gorgeous, her long black hair whistled along her lovely back. Those dreamy bedroom eyes glanced over at the Nara with interest. Her exquisite lips, smirked with flare; glad to see she finally caught his attention. Her very body spoke the word, Sex. Yet Shikamaru quickly turned away and poured his drink.

"Pretty... I guess…" Shikamaru commented lazily and disregarded her batting eyes from across the room.

Ino sneered at his words. A bit jealousy rose within her from the sound of Shikamaru actually complimenting the beautiful woman, a sight rarely seen. Taking another glance at the lass, Ino felt a sense heat rise to her face from the way that woman's eyes raked the Nara. Lord knows what was on her mind, and if Ino could delve into her mind right now, she'd rather not know.

"Dude, she's been checking you out since you came in!" Chouji added with emphasis to his best friend next to him.

"Hm…" Shikamaru replied uninterested in the conversation and took a sip from his ice cold beverage.

' _What's so attractive about_ _ **you**_ _?!'_ Ino insulted from inside her mind and watched the Nara put down his drink.

"You should go talk to her!" Choji recommended and nudged the Nara in the gut again.

"Too Troublesome…" Shikamaru commented as he briefly looked back at the girl. Her attention was finally averted by another man at the bar, whatever interest she had for him seemed non existent now. But he could care less about it. Ino who had been silent this whole time finally sighed.

"How are you ever going to get a girlfriend with that kind of attitude?!" Ino asked.

"I don't need one…" Was all he replied to the blonde kunoichi in front of him.

"Aw c'mon Shikamaru… She's pretty!" Choji reminded the Nara as he poured another drink into his friends empty cup.

Shikamaru groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to think about women. To him, he just wanted to be left alone to stare at clouds and enjoy life normally. Which is already kind of hard to do being as he is a ninja. And on top of that, he was Ino's teammate. That beautiful, spiteful, one hell of a firecracker for a teammate always kept him on his toes in more ways than one.

"That's exactly why I don't want to talk to her…" He responded halfheartedly.

"Why... who doesn't want a pretty girlfriend?" Ino scoffed at his remark. Almost surprised that a guy would actually settle for _average_.

"I don't." Shikamaru replied.

Ino crossed her arms and glared at him. This was an opportunity of a lifetime for any guy and he'd just shoo it aside because the girl was too pretty? This was exactly the thing that infuriated Ino about those Nara's. The simplicity they aimed for was nerve wreaking to endure.

"You know what Shika? People would love to be in your shoes!" Choji commented and took a bite out of the barbecue.

Shikamaru groaned and picked up his drink again. Chugging it down, Ino could see the muscles in his neck flex.

"I wish I was _that_ good looking." Ino daydreamed and stared off at the girl again; her long beautiful lashes fluttering about.

"I think you're very pretty Ino!" Choji commented; trying to cheer her up.

"Nah, I'm probably average." Ino replied bashfully, obviously lying and trying to be modest. That was until she heard a chuckle.

"You are by far the, the **farthest** thing to an average person…" Shikamaru's comment was laced with humor; something about it was telling her he was insulting her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted her lips. She wasn't one to keep quiet when insulted by a loser like himself.

"What would  **you** know about average, Mr. Smart?" Ino haughtily retorted at the Shadow Jutsu user before her.

"I'm average; I know." Shikamaru replied nonchalantly.

Choji laughed at the sound of Shikamaru wishing to be average. Sure, his looks were average, his body was probably average, his attitude was average, but his brain was a whole different story. All this talking was making the beer taste stale for Shikamaru. All he wanted to do now was sleep and think of better things besides women.

"I'm leaving guys." Shikamaru announced as he got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked annoyed by his behavior.

"Asuma." Was all Shikamaru responded and laid his money on the table.

Turning his back to them, he gave his waist a little twist before walking past Ino's stall and towards the exit. Ino could smell the lingering scent of cigarettes from him. That smell was nostalgic almost comforting in a sense.

"Okay Shikamaru. See you tomorrow." Choji said as he watched the shadow ninja leave out the barbecue restaurant.

Ino knitted her eyebrows in anger. He was the most irritating person she has ever met. Even though they spent more than half their lives together, she couldn't understand him. It was like she was his mother. She probably aged ten-fold since meeting him. Thinking about him angered her more and more as she finally exploded from her frustrations.

"That… IDIOT!" Ino screamed out as she fidgeted in her seat. Causing Choji to look up at the enraged girl.

"I bet he's going to die a virgin!" Ino commented loudly. "He probably doesn't even know about sex!"

Choji dryly swallowed his food.

"Actually Ino…" Choji started. She looked up at Choji's interruption.

"Shikamaru told me about a month ago that his dad had, _The Talk_ with him." Choji informed. Ino's shoulders dropped in disinterest.

"That's it?" Ino laughed at the idea of a sleeping Shikamaru listening to his father of all people about _The Talk_.

"No… There's something more…" Choji accidently sputtered.

Ino looked over at Choji with curiosity. What could be more than _The Talk_? Had Shikamaru lost his virginity before her? Is he some kind of porn addict? Now that she thinks about it, Shikamaru is a man in his late teens. He should have some urges. Choji finally realized the damage he has done said and looked over at Ino's curious face. Her eyes bore Choji's with an intensity.  _He knew he had to tell Ino now that it has come to this._

"Okay but… this is a secret okay?" Choji informed Ino as he leaned over to her.

"Okay." Ino responded and zoomed in also.

Choji looked around left and right for any onlookers or eaves droppers. Finally when he noted the area clean he let her in on the deep and dark secret.

"Shikamaru's dad has been teaching Shikamaru their clan's TOP SECRET ninjutsu…" Choji started.

"Hm?" Ino replied, expecting more than just that from her friend.

"I mean…" Choji paused and inspected the area again. "The Nara's have a secret "love" technique in bed. Shikamaru told me that Nara's may look lazy and all that… but when it comes down to _that…_ They aren't lazy at all… in fact they're practically legends in…" There was another pause.

"Sex."

Ino's eyes widened in disbelief. Now this she has never heard of before. Nara's? Bed? Sex? It just was unbelievable!

"That's ridiculous!" Ino exclaimed loudly.

"SHH!" Choji motioned for the blonde to be quieter and she immediately realized her mistake before quickly zooming back towards Choji.

"Shikamaru is experienced?!" Ino clarified in a loud whisper.

"No no. Shikamaru was just telling me about it. His dad has been giving Shikamaru tips and tricks, helping him with preparing for these things." Choji replied.

"Prepararing?" Ino asked.

Choji looked around once again and turned back towards the blonde.

"Condoms."

Ino choked on her own breath.

"CONDOMS?!" Ino exclaimed as she leaned back into her seat and threw her arms over her mouth. She was not expecting Shikamaru being interested in learning those things. Was he even motivated enough in himself to be erected? She was about to continue asking when the smell of cigarettes came over her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru suddenly spoke from behind Ino; causing the two other teammates to jerk out of their seats. Unintentionally, Ino's eyes raked his body from head to toe with the new found information Choji blurted out. She couldn't help but feel a sense of nervousness wash through her. His jaw bone ticked as he looked at her blankly. Ino gulped, how was she going to escape this?

"Nothing buddy, did you forget something?" Choji interrupted and tried his hardest to hide the evidence of what he had just told Ino. Shikamaru could tell they were being secretive about something but chose to not pursue it.

"No. Tsunade wants to see you and me in her office. Her messenger was outside when they came and got me." Shikamaru informed. ino suddenly got the feeling she should say something or else she'd be suspected of doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

"What about me?" Ino asked nervously; trying to hide her obvious red cheeks.

"You can go home." Shikamaru replied stoically. Showing he was uninterested in what she and Choji was talking about.

"Oh okay." Ino said as she grabbed her things and setted some money onto the table. "Th-Then I'll be taking my leave!"

She scooted her way out of her seat and accidentally rubbed herself onto her comrade in her attempt. After a few moments of this awkward closeness, she finally squeezed her way through and waved goodbye to the two ninjas.

"See you later guys!" She exclaimed quickly and rushed her way out of the scene.

Choji waved with worry on his face as he collected the money to go pay. Shikamaru stared off in the direction Ino was leaving.

"See you later…" Shikamaru spoke to himself as she disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Ino paced back and forth in her room as she tried her hardest to process the idea of Shikamaru being sexual with anyone.

"This shouldn't even be bothering me!" Ino exclaimed and threw herself onto her bed. She's had her mind set in stone that Nara's were lazy little fucks who wouldn't give a damn about reproducing if it meant they did no work. Now Choji decides to bestow a newfound knowledge than imprinted itself into Ino's head like a cassette that keeps replaying. She didn't want to think about these things.

She lived her whole life pestering these Nara's day in and day out about their lifestyles and petty nature. Her father would tell her on numerous occasions to not think too much about it and let it go. Yet she didn't want to though; she wanted to know everything about them or more specifically, _him_. She always had a strange connection with Nara's. A love, hate kind of connection. They were both irritating to her and intriguing; and fate just so happen to team her up with one of them. Of course it was a tradition done in Konoha where the Ino-Shika-Cho would be performed in each new generation; but this was just out of the ordinary.

"He nearly has the same birthday as me!" Ino reminded herself as she flung over to her side. Her mind slowly calmed down and played with the memory of Shikamaru's "secret" technique.

"I wonder what it is…" She asked herself and looked over to the wall.

Her shadows were playfully dancing against the brown texture of her room. Her flimsy little night gown contoured her every curve she hid underneath. Slowly she turned onto her back and looked out the large window next to her bed. The moon was nearly full tonight. The sight of it through her window sent a calming ease into her heart; causing Ino to smile. But tonight was chilly. She should really close it. Gingerly getting up, she closed her open window and dragged her feet back to bed.

Throwing herself back down onto her bouncy bed, she slowly closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

In her dream, she could smell the scent of cigarettes engulfing her. There was a soft breeze blowing her hair around as she felt her blanketless body rubbing against her covers below her. The warmth of her legs next to each other felt empty... like it wasn't enough. Definitely not how it would feel if there was a man between there. Slowly and gently, a presence crept up her toes toward her sensitive ankles; gently massaging them in a passionate way that tickled her. Ino fidgeted lightly as the presence slowly left her ankles and trailed up her calves. The shivers shocked her body and she began rolling anxiously around on her barren bed.

The presence suddenly wrapped itself a few times around her thighs causing her to arch her back in the sheer ecstasy from its touch. This was unlike anything she's ever experienced before. This dream felt real. She let a moan escape her mouth as it increased its pressure on her body. Yet throughout this a single name came to her mind. A name she's said many times before in her life. The urge to say it screamed inside her as she fought with it.

"Shika… maru…" She whispered out.

She opened her eyes to her blue ceiling above her. No one was there. Slowly the presence started to leave her body as her head turned over toward the large window. The shadows on her floor were moving rather strangely from the corner of her eyes. A dark figure sat on her open window; smoking and watching her with his lust filled eyes raking her nearly naked form. His spiky hair blew gently with the oncoming wind. Slowly he got up and pushed himself off the window frame and into her room.

"Shikamaru?" She whispered as the form came over to her bed.

Without answer he gently placed his eager lips on hers. She sucked in her breath and tasted the burned remnants of cigarettes on the others lips. His kisses started building up hungrily as he refused to let go of them on his own lips. His hands came to the side of her head and placed a thumb on her cheeks. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he pulled away from her; his face still very close to hers.

"Go to sleep…" The form whispered against her lips.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows.

"Aren't I already?" She questioned.

"Hmm…" Was all he responded in a low voice before taking her lips into his fire once again.

She inhaled everything in as his fingers trailed down her neck. But like all dreams, they have to end some time. He pulled away from her once again and walked over to the window.

Ino whimpered as her body shook from his intoxication. He said nothing and climbed onto the windowsil; giving her one last glance before jumping out. Ino closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her dream; hoping she never wakes up.

* * *

Her alarm rang harshly against her bed stand. She gingerly turned over and slapped it with her palm, silencing it. The stupid alarm finally ended its torture as she lifted her head up to look around.

Her room was normal looking, her window was fully closed, the shadows on the ground lay still. Last night's event was just a dream then

"Stupid reality." She groaned before pulling herself out of her bed.

* * *

"Hey Choji!" Ino called out to the big guy munching on a bag of potato chips on a bench.

"Hey Ino!" Choji replied and waved at her.

Ino stretched and sat down next to him. Her eyes scanned for the Nara; to her surprise, he wasn't there.

"That's strange… where's Shikamaru? He's supposed to be with you right?" Ino asked as she peered around.

"Yeah… well, I came to get him this morning; but his mom said Shikamaru was extremely tired and didn't want to get up." Choji answered.

"How was the meeting last night?" Ino decided to ask instead.

"It was fine, she just wanted us to move some tobacco because Kotetsu and Izumo were missing." Choji answered as he took another handful of chips in his hand.

"Was it long?" Ino asked.

"No. We just transferred it to the room downstairs. You shoulda seen how pissed off Shikamaru was." Choji answered. They both laughed at the thought of an irritated Shikamaru hauling tobacco downstairs for the Hokage.

"Do you think he found out?" Choji asked befor Ino looked over at him with confusion.

"If he did, he would've scolded you as of last night right?" Ino answered confidently.

"Yeah, that's true." Choji responded and took another handful of chips. It wasn't long before the last member of their trio finally appeared.

"Yo." Shikamaru's voice called out to the two. Ino looked over at the source and saw her Nara companion strolling lazily towards them. He wore a grey tanktop with black sweats. Although his body is built very thinly, he's actually very tone and with him displaying his arms like that, Ino wasn't so sure why her cheeks started burning again.

"Shikamaru! I came to get you this morning." Choji informed.

"Yeah, sorry…" Shikamaru answered as he closed the distance between them. He walked up to Ino's side and sluggishly sat down beside her; throwing his arms over the backside of her bench and stared straight on toward the grass. Her eyes trailed up his profile as he pressed unusually close to her.

"How was your sleep, Ino?" Shikamaru asked suddenly; the formality rolling off his tongue.

Had she heard right? Shikamaru Nara the laziest ninja in all of Konoha was interested in her sleep?

"Uh… it was… nice…?" She replied cautiously. "How was yours sleepy head?"

"It was okay." He replied before pulling out a cigarette.

"Well that's cause someone decided to sleep in today…" Choji reminded as Shikamaru laughed at the comment and lightly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well yeah… something came up." Shikamaru slurred, taking a puff from the cigarette.

"Like what?" Ino asked curiously at the strangely close ninja next to her.

"I was at a friend's house last night." Shikamaru replied.

" _A friend's house?"_ Ino asked in her mind as she tried to process the situation last night.

"Hey Choji… you want to eat? My treat." Shikamaru announced from the other side of Ino.

"Do I ever!" Choji happily replied as he stood up.

Shikamaru retreated his arm from the back of Ino's bench side and stood up after Choji. Ino watched as the two stretched next to her. Her eyes slowly drifted to Shikamaru's backside; sending shivers down her spine as she looked at the length of him. Abruptly, Shikamaru turned around towards her and catches her eyes with his. There was a long moment of awkwardness as Ino stared at him with shock.

"Is there something wrong?" Choji interrupts the two.

Shikamaru turns away from the blonde; disregarding her accidental stare.

"No, what do you want to eat?" Shikamaru asks as he strolled towards the big guy.

"I don't know… Korean Barbecue again?" Choji replies as he walks alongside the shadow ninja.

"Oi, Ino! You coming or what?!" Shikamaru's voice called out to her; causing her to snap out of her thought.

"What?!" She asked from her seat.

"I said, are you coming or not?" Shikamaru repeated as he gave her an impatient look.

"Uhh… I was thinking bout visiting Asuma later." Ino replied.

"I was going to go later too. We could go together in a bit." He suggested.

"Oh… um sure then." She agreed and stood up.

Shikamaru walked away and went towards the Korean barbecue where Choji had left to. Ino quickly caught up to the shadow ninja and strolled right next to him. Slowly her eyes looked up again. Something about the way he was seemed different. He was at least a head taller than her now. It was as if these differences never presented itself to her before. They were both so different now. Shikamaru paused before turning back towards Ino. Their eyes meeting once again.

"W-Wow Shika, you're getting really tall!" She complimented.

"Was that what you were checking me out for?" Shikamaru replied.

Ino immediately jerked from his observation and blushed heavily.

"What?!" She replied in shock.

Shikamaru chuckled at her comical response and stuffed his hands into his sweat pockets.

"Don't worry troublesome… I'm not mad or anything." Shikamaru said as he looked at the blonde kunoichi with conceit.

She pouted her lips angrily at him and crossed her arms suggestively; purposely pushing her large pair of breasts against each other as to rouse him on. Wait, was this what they called flirting? They seemed like kids!

"I was not checking you out!" She assured him; obviously lying.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Shikamaru smiled devilishly at her.

Ino paused for a minute as she thought of a lie to tell him.

"I-I…" She hesitated; Shikamaru cocked his brow at her as he waited for her answer.

"You…?" Shikamaru spoke and motioned her to continue.

"I-I was… I mean… I wanted…" She paused again.

"To ask you a question." She finally blurted out.

Shikamaru cocked his brow again at her. She was horrible at lying.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked.

She cursed her mind for its ridiculousness to coming up with good excuses. Well it wasn't like they were no one to each other. They were best friends; childhood friends; who both loved and hated each other in some sort of way. It's like she always got in the way of things for him and he always needed someone to take care of him. They've known each other their whole lives. What bad would it be to ask about something that ridiculous? Might as well just get it over with.

"About… your sex life." Ino slowly asked, hoping his reaction wasn't going to be bad.

"My sex life?" Shikamaru repeated after her in a question as he took a step back.

Okay now this wasn't what she had planned. Choji had already walked quite a ways away and she didn't want to leave him hanging since he _was_ the one who started this whole thing. And _why should she_ care about what Shikamaru does in bed with another woman? This has been eating at her since the very minute she found out. That's right... it's not like they had anything together. Finally she recomposed herself.

"Never mind Shika… I'm pretty sure it's boring anyways." She retorted in her usual insult on the Nara clan and walked past him with her hips swaying haughtily.

"Boring?" He questioned behind her; hints of humiliation in his voice.

She abruptly stopped and turned over to him.

"Oh well… you are _average_ , aren't you?" She reminded as she cocked her brow at him. 

Shikamaru scoffed and placed his hands on his hips.

"That wasn't what your body was telling me last night." Shikamaru suddenly said as he gave her an evil look.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Shikamaru instantly noted her facial expression and took it as an advantage to bring it up.

"Is this about that rumor Choji told you yesterday?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk on his face as he switched his arms to his chest.

"Wh-What rumor?" Ino tried to cover it.

"The one about my father's secret teachings. You know the one about _sex_." Shikamaru reminded her. Adding emphasis on the way he said sex that had even Ino's ears twitching.

She gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

"You heard us?!" Ino asked.

He nodded. For a few moments nothing was said as they shared an awkward stare.

"Well… If I know you heard…. Then can I ask?" Ino finally blurted out.

"Go ahead…" Shikamaru replied as he took a step towards her. She hesitated and looked for any onlookers or eaves droppers. As soon as she noted it clear she walked towards him.

"How is it done? Is it really all that interesting?" She whispered to him.

"Why do you want to know?" Shikamaru asked; the ball now in his game again.

"Oh I don't know… I just find it hard to believe." Ino shrugged and smiled funnily at her teammate.

Shikamaru groaned and looked at her briefly; her beautiful blue eyes gleaming at him for answers.

"C'mon Shika… you can let me in on your dirty little secrets!" She exclaimed with a mischievous grin on her beautiful face. Her delicate skin hardly fit for a ninja and that innocent smirk, one she's used for ages on him to get what she wanted.

Shikamaru was done playing games, he abruptly grabbed her tiny wrists and started dragging her roughly behind him as he walked on with an expressionless face. Ino was caught off guard and tripped slightly on her feet as she tried her best to keep up with him. Just what in the world was he doing? Looking up, she noticed they weren't headed the same way Choji had left. Something in her mind said she should be afraid. But this is Shikamaru, he wouldn't hurt her.

"Shika… What are you doing?! The Korean Barbecue is this way!" Ino exclaimed as she tried to rip herself out of his powerful grip.

"Forget about the barbecue." Shikamaru replied as he dragged her on.

Now what in the world was he planning?! She fidgeted and finally pulled her arm out of his grip. The victory was short lived though as he came under her and lifted her over his shoulders. She began kicking and rolling around, trying her hardest to break free from his new hold on her.

"Shika let me go!" She yelled at him as she attempted to grab his pony tail.

It wasn't long before he stops in front of his house and slides the doors open. He calmly walks inside with Ino still over his shoulders. Finally in the privacy of his home, he drops her on the living room floor. She grunts at his rash behavior and glares at him roughly before she gets back up and dusts herself off.

"What are you doing Shika?" She asks with a defiant look on her face.

She briefly hears something click and looks over at the door where Shikamaru's shadow just locked the switch.

"You want to know don't you?" Shikamaru asked as he lifted a cigarette to his lips and raked her body with his eyes.

"Well yeah, but if it's that much of a secret you could just tell me that it was serious instead of bringing me here." She replied and looked around the vacant house.

"My parents are out for a couple of days." Shikamaru informs as he lit his cigarette.

She looked at him briefly before placing her hands on her hips. This was odd of Shikamaru. He never acted this strange before. It wasn't like him to act so brash with her. Why go through all this trouble?

"Well since we're here now; tell me your secret." She asked as she leaned on her hips and waited for an answer.

"Well first… we do this." Shikamaru said as he took a puff from his cigarette.

Without warning Ino was suddenly pulled to the ground by a mysterious force. The force was quick and precise as it wrapped itself around her frail figure as she fought with it on the ground. Shikamaru stood there unmoved by her sudden reaction as he took another puff from his cigarette. Ino looked down and saw Shikamaru's shadow winding itself hastily around her body like snakes entrapping her. For a brief moment she struggled in fear and fought back.

"Don't worry Ino… I won't hurt you." Shikamaru spoke sweetly as he took another puff from his cigarette.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ino asked; flustered by the sudden maneuver from his shadows.

"Just relax Ino… relax and let me do the work." Shikamaru replied and breathed out the smoke cooly.

Before Ino could demand her freedom the pressure started to tighten around her breast area; causing her to let out a moan of pain. She fidgeted for a bit before realizing there was no way out of his impossible shadow grip. She took in a deep calming breath and closed her eyes. As soon as she finally overcame her fear, the shadows worked gently around her breast area and touched almost every inch of her in a gentle way. Shikamaru never used his shadow techniques on her much and if he did, it was only because she was unconscious.

She felt hot and embarrassed as she began yipping from the sheer pleasure of the winding shadows. She could feel eyes staring at her. Only a few inches in front of was Shikamaru who was watching intently. Not moving or doing anything to cut into the show in front of him; he just kept smoking.

"Shi-Shika…" Ino moaned out as the shadows wrapped itself tightly around her waist and sent thrilling vibrations into her.

Slowly and steadily the elusive shadows slid underneath her clothing. Without warning, it ripped through her clothes easily; revealing her full naked form to Shikamaru as he stood there and inspected her beautiful nakedness.

Slowly, he looked lower at Ino's nether regions and saw she was dampening down there.

"Do you want to know what's next?" Shikamaru asked and flicked the cigarette bud into the ash tray nearby.

Ino couldn't reply; her whole body was vibrating from the sensual touch of the shadows. She started to lose her breath from her building orgasm and kicked her legs around as she tried her hardest to stop it.

Finally, Shikamaru bent down over to Ino and turned her onto her back. Gently, he touched her wet and sensitive clitoris; Ino yelped from the warmth of his touch and unconsciously began rubbing her hips onto his hand.

Her nipples were fully erected and she was panting for dear life as she tried her hardest to break free and tackle the idiot in front of her down. Gently the shadows squeezed her breasts again. She liked the way it played with her; but she wanted his attention.

"Shi-Shika….." She whimpered as his middle finger began tracing the outside of her cave elegantly.

"Hm…?" Shikamaru responded as his eyes suddenly caught onto her pink erected nipples.

Ino didn't respond.

He dipped his head toward her large breasts and hovered his lips over one of the pink and sensitive nipples. She felt the warmth of his breath above her and impatiently arched her back into his face. Her taut nipple slid into the warmth of his mouth; taking him by surprise. He had already wrapped every inch of her vulnerability and she was still able to fight back under the conditions she was in.

He sucked harshly on her nipple; hearing her whimper as she rotated her hips against his fingers. He didn't dare enter her hole during the entire time and began reaching her orgasm. Without warning his shadows sent a deep sensation into her body as she exploded into her orgasm.

She kicked around and screamed as Shikamaru's lips refused to leave her fullness. The waves of her orgasm sent blasts through her senses.

After a few moments, she finally rested and laid her body back down against the hard floor. Slowly Shikamaru retreated his shadows and pulled himself off of her. He inspected his wet hand and noted her silky texture.

His eyes darted back at Ino who was still trying to regain her breath as she rolled from the freedom of his shadows. Shikamaru watched her form as she turned and whimpered incoherent phrases that sounded like his name.

He felt his erection burning from his impatience but slowly waited for her to regain her strength.

Her eyelids started fluttering as she regained her composure and looked around the room in a daze. Her pupils dilated from the tingling sensations still running through her nether regions.

"Shikamaru?" She asked.

"What?" He replied as he sat over her.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

He chuckled at her question; she hadn't felt it when his shadows ripped them off earlier.

"You don't need them right now." He replied as his hands came underneath her and pulled her up towards him.

"But we need to get to Choji." She reminded him as her arms came around to his neck and helped herself up.

"Choji can pay for himself this time. I'm not finished yet." Shikamaru hissed as he abruptly picked her up.

"Shika… what are you doing?!" Ino was shocked by the sudden redomination of her male companion.

He walked down the hall and came to his bedroom where he kicked open the door. He gingerly strolled to his bed and threw her on top of it. Ino groaned as she hopped for a few moments and looked up to see him looking down at her jiggling breasts.

Immediately, she felt hot again.

"More…" She whispered and slowly slid her hands up his neck from under him.

He dipped his head into the nape of her neck and hungrily kissed her soft creamy skin. Ino closed her eyes and tilted her head back and let him do his work. She gripped onto his tank top and urged him on with her soft moans.

"More… Please…" She begged in a whimper as he continued to kiss her neck.

Shikamaru pulled himself off of her and tore off his tank top with no hesitance. Ino sat up and pulled off his sweats and boxers. His member flipped up and took her by surprised as she looked worryingly at it.

It was big.

Without warning, Shikamaru pushed her back down and took her lips into his. She whimpered against his lips and felt his naked body press against hers. His skin was hot; hotter than she was. He had been waiting for this since forever.

The feel of Ino's naked flesh against hers.

His hands explored her body relentlessly. They touched every inch of her full exposed figure and mesmerized her skin. She shivered from his touch and disregarded the big warm _thing_ in between her thigh.

He slowly moved his lips downward and captured her nipples in his mouth once again and suckled it fiercely. Ino began to dampen once again she felt his length against her thigh. He was eager; making her too.

"I want you Ino…"

"I love you Shika…"

She didn't know why those words came out of her mouth; but she didn't care. She felt it in her gut by the way he touched her; the way his body was completely in synched with hers; the way her body fit his perfectly; like she was made for him.

Like they were made for each other.

Their fingertips found each other and wrapped around the other in a messy way; melting into each other through the sheer sensations they both felt. He slowly lifted his head to her once again. Her whole body was shaking now; her senses gone crazy.

"I love you…" She whispered again as he kissed her lips.

"Hm…" Was all he replied as he climbed fully in the bed and settled his body in between her legs.

She backed her body away and stared up at him. She wanted to have sex with him; no doubt. But she was a virgin and didn't want her first time to be in vain. She felt something for him… but did he?

"Shika… I don't know anymore… I-"

She was cut short as Shikamaru's lips came to take hers in his again. He let his hands explore her once again before positioning his erection at the gates of her nether regions. Shikamaru started breathing quickly as he grew impatient for her. He pulled his lips away from hers and stared deeply into her blue eyes.

There was an unnatural heat from his gaze as he let his eyes do all the talking. He wanted her… he wanted her badly. His face gave her an answer she knew meant he wouldn't let her leave until he had what he wanted.

He wanted her.

"You want to know… don't you?" He asked; his voice was pulled back.

The pressure of his shadow wrapped around Ino tightly; unable to let Ino break free. She knew she either had to give in the easy way or the hard way.

She closed her eyes and nodded halfheartedly. Slowly she wrapped hands around his back side and pressed her cheeks onto his neck. She let the feel of regret go before kissing his collar bones gently.

He pulled her back and looked desperately at her eyes. She refused to look up at him; she was embarrassed and a bit disappointed her first time would be used on someone who didn't see her in that way she wanted him to.

He gently placed his lips on hers again and kissed her affectionately. She kissed him back and let his lips seep through hers. His hands slowly left her face and placed them next to her as he positioned himself. His hard throbbing penis beated harshly against her open hole. She sucked in her breath as she waited for him to enter.

"Shadow art; Seductive bind."

Without warning his shadows entwined around her once again and spreaded her legs shamelessly in front of him. Gingerly, he bent over in front of her and gave her one more assuring kiss before slowly sliding himself into her.

She shut her eyes tightly and witnessed his largeness push through her opening. He stretched her intensely and she cried out a few times trying to make him stop. He paid the least attention to her cries and preceded his invasion.

She was tight and warm. Her silkiness wrapped around his penis and groaned as he reached her virginity wall. With one harsh thrust he broke it and entered her completely. Ino screamed from under him and kicked around as she tried to push him off.

He pulled his penis back until it was almost out; her eyes widened as she felt him move from inside her. There was this small sensation she felt before he thrusted it back in.

"Unh!" She yelled as he continued his motion.

He pounded her relentlessly and dipped his head to kiss her. She kissed him and felt him move from within her. His length was erotic and sensual. He sent these thrilling vibrations into her as his pubic bone rubbed up against her sopping wet clitoris.

She moaned loudly as he hit her vaginal wall. She could feel him deeply embedded inside of her. Their breathing was hard and hot against each other as he shifted her legs over his shoulders. He started entering her at a new level now. His thrusts were deeper and cleaner now.

His shadows slowly unwinded around her and she immediately grabbed his bed covers for support.

He grunted loudly and picked up his pace on her. She screamed out as she felt him grow from within her. Slowly, he let her legs go and pulled out of her; turning her around on all fours before thrusting back into her.

"Shika!" She screamed at his invasion again and gripped onto the bed tightly from the pain.

Slowly it began to feel better; his thrusts entered her without fail; she could hear his skin slapping violently onto her ass as he used a considerable amount of energy to pound her. She felt the chakra level in the room build from the intensity the two were sharing.

Her boobs slapped and shook against each other as his rhythm began to become more violent. She climaxed to her orgasm again. Her whole body was shaking as her explosion tightened around his member.

Shikamaru pulled out of her and let her drop onto his bed. She was out of breath and in a daze; her eyes were unable to adjust to anything as she brought out her arms again to search for him.

She felt his hands at her legs again and slowly spreaded her out again.

"I-I-It won't stop… Tingling… Shika…" She whimpered as she felt his member at her gates again.

"I know… me too." He replied and entered her once more.

She let out a sigh and noted his gentler movements this time. He was much softer on her now; there was less aggression. He moved softly and gently inside of her as she began to settle back down to Earth. His breathing evenly matched hers as her hips came up to meet his.

This was soft and intricate.

His body was pouring out some kind of meaning to her as they rocked with each other. Their bodies were wrapped around each other in a complete and utter affection. He breathed her in and wheezed out some incoherent phrases against her hair as he planted little kisses all around her.

"Nnh…Shika…" Ino moaned as she gripped onto his underarms and felt something rising from their "love making".

"Shadow art; One hundred strokes of stitches…" He whispered as his shadows came up once again surrounding the both of them into its bind.

She pressed herself against him once again and arched into him as he began this intricate rhythm with his beating. It was much different from the rest of them; with each thrust he leaked some chakra into her. It felt wonderful as she felt his invasion into her once again.

"You know what Ino…?" He whispered against her again as he kept his intricate rhythm.

"Hnh?" Ino asked in a moan as she could feel the shadows around them.

"I love you…" He answered; his voice breaking as he did one deep and powerful thrust into her.

She gasped; unable to answer him from the release of his power.

"I love you Ino…" He repeated and did the same motion.

This time he hit something from inside her that sent her ablazed. He pulled back and slammed back into her; hitting the same spot. He slowly realized it was her G spot and immediately he started thrusting into her again in the same fashion.

"Tell me you love me Ino…" He nearly cried as he kept his motion.

"I love you… Shikamaru…" She started sobbing into his shoulder as he kept his beautiful torture on her.

He kissed her again and thrusted into her again and again without fail. He was strong and powerful; whenever she felt like she was going to give in to their love making, he would support her with his own strength and kept them going.

His strength overwhelmed her as she gave in to his power. Every cell, every hair was given to him. She loved him and he loved her. For how long now? They both didn't care. What mattered was they were here now…

Making love to each other.

She never hated the Nara's… truly she was entranced by them. They deemed perfect in her eyes. They were the light and she was the shadow. She loved the Nara's. She loved Shikamaru Nara.

Slowly they began reaching their climax; and this time… together.

He rode her long and hard. He kept his pace and stayed with her every moment he could. He kept his heart from crying out against the skin of his own lover. They both reached it.

They reached that heaven of theirs.

Holding each other for support and hoping that they would not fall off the earth from the incredibility of their love making. Never before had either of them witnessed such beauty from each other. Their orgasms exploding against each other harshly as they kissed each other.

Finally, after a few moments they both settled back down; labored and exhausted from their long endured love making. The shadows retreated as Shikamaru laid his head on Ino's chest. Ino lightly wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair loose out of his band.

"Shika… I love you…" She whispered and kissed his temple.

"I love you too…" He responded and laid there unable to move.

"Did I live up to those rumors?" He added.

"Hm…" She responded and closed her eyes.

"You know… I was there last night… In your room." Shikamaru whispered.

"Yeah… I had a feeling about that." She replied.

She rolled him over and straddled his hips seductively. She slowly smiled down at him as he looked at her curiously.

"What are you up to troublesome?" He asked nervously.

"Let me show you some of _my_ clan secrets."

No one knew how many times Shikamaru climaxed that night… but Ino does…

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably keep re-editing this. Also some people suggested i should continue.


End file.
